


Pride at Gotham High!

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Cute, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gay, Gen, LGBTQ Pride, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Pride, Silly, confused, pansexuality, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Being queer and ready to cheer, Oswald and Barbara make up a Pride day for Gotham High School!Just a silly little idea I had. Hope you enjoy it!





	Pride at Gotham High!

The truth was, being a teenage LGBT+ in Gotham was a blast. There was always some type of pride or walk through the town to show off identities and whatsoever, whatever they wanted to express.

So being as they were, although not very close friends, Barbara and Oswald decided to take part in Gotham High School's pride day. Being the school's symbols of queerness (being as open and wild as they were), they organized the whole scheme, making sure to bring every single flag to the school and putting them up everywhere. Trans, gay, bisexual, pansexual, lipstick lesbian, queer, genderfluid, everything they could think of. All the flags they could think about. Then, they bought a bunch of paint and made an agreement with the school to have the whole day just for it, deciding to get some movies about LGBT+ culture in some classrooms and some other activities all over the school.

Being the class president and the cheerleader captain, the two of them were practically owners of the whole campus, and thus, using those powers, they organized everything. They set some of their friends and minions to the job of watching over the activities and after lunch, they would have a big parade with music and pain and different costumes, just to relax and have fun.

And while the students watched movies and did activities, the two of them organized the parade, talking in the cheerleader's locker room.

"Do you want makeup?"

"Who do you think I am Kean? Of course I do."

Chuckling to herself, Barbara took out the makeup bag from inside her backpack and walked to Oswald, sitting on the bench and being imitated. He sat facing her and she put the bag down, taking everything out.

"What do you want?" she asked, taking out the paints as well. Oswald hummed, tilting his head.

"I want base and concealer obviously, to hide these horrible freckles, and I would like some light purple eyeshadow and some eyeliner. If possible."

"Do you want purple eyeliner?" she asked, taking out everything and checking the color of the base and concealer. She leaned towards a lighter color, considering how pale Oswald was. He hummed and smirked.

"Yes please. And remember I want a flag on each side of my face."

"Gay and ace, I am guessing" she said, looking up at him, and he chuckled with a nod.

"Very well said, Kean. Please and thank you" he said, closing his eyes as she began to put on the base and concealer on his face. Slowly, she fixed all his tiny flaws (for someone that everyone considered ugly, he had almost no facial problems) and put on the eyeliner and eyeshadow, blending it all in nicely and finishing it off with a little bit of black mascara.

"Are you sure you don't want some lipstick?" she asked, tilting her head, and he shook his head.

"No thank you. Edward doesn't like how it feels."

"This is about you not Nygma, come on. Just a little? I brought you such a pretty shade of lilac."

Oswald opened his eyes slowly, and she smirked, taking out a purple lipstick that indeed looked incredible. It was a bit darker than lilac, but not as dark as purple. He considered it for a long time before he nodded.

"Fine."

"Yay!" she squealed and moved closer, taking the top off and slowly applying it to his lips. Oh he looked so nice! She pulled away and grinned at her masterpiece. "Done and done, Ozzie."

"Thank you very much. Now for the flags?" he asked, nodding to the paint, and Barbara nodded quickly, opening all the colors of the rainbow, the white and the black.

"Turn to the side you want the gay flag" she said, and he turned, showing her his left cheek. She took out a small brush and slid it inside the paint, slowly making up the rainbow flag on his cheek. Once she was done, she made him turn to the other side and painted the asexual flag, smiling to herself. "There you go honey, all set and done. Please don't touch your face."

"Oh I won't" he chuckled and looked at her. "Want me to paint your flags?"

"It's just one honey, and I'll do it myself don't worry" Barbara assured, getting the blue, pink and purple and standing up. "I'll be back in a moment. Wait for me."

She rushed to the bathroom and Oswald stood up, checking his phone for the playlist of songs that would be playing around the parade. After a few minutes Barbara returned, sporting her nice bisexual flag on her right cheek, close to her eye.

"Let's go?" he asked, and she nodded, grabbing her bag.

"Lets."

 

Everything was ready by lunchtime, exactly what they planned. And all the students also had had time to be painted with their flags, if they wanted, which ended up resulting in an almost lack of black and white paint.

"Straights am I right?" Barbara asked Oswald as they walked towards their lunch table. Oswald rolled his eyes, nodding.

"I bet they will want to show off in our moment."

As they reached their table, everyone else was already waiting. Barbara sat next to Tabitha, and Oswald found his place next to Edward, while the rest sat around the table in couples or next to a friend.

"So, how did you all set?" Barbara asked, curious, looking around the table looking for the flags. Tabitha showed her proudly, the pansexual flag on her left cheek and the polyamory flag on her right. Butch just shrugged next to her.

"Me and Leslie decided not to make any flags since we are straight and all" he said, and Lee nodded, leaning against Jim.

"We didn't want to take the moment away from you guys" she said softly, and Barbara hummed.

"Very good. At least some straights that have sense" she said, looking at Oswald and receiving a nod in return. "What about you Fox? And you Bullock?"

"Same as Lee and Butch" Harvey said, shrugging it off. Lucius showed his demisexual flag in his wrist, and shrugged.

"I know its not all that important but I decided to make it anyway."

"Don't say that Lucius" Lee said straight away. "It is your identity, it is important."

"She is right" Barbara agreed, and then turned to Edward. "What about you Nygma? Finally decided to get out of the closet?"

"Actually... no" he said, and turned his face to show off to the rest of the table the green interrogation point in his cheek. "I just decided that I have no idea."

"That is almost cheating" Harvey said, chuckling, and Edward shrugged.

"At least I'm not hiding, right Gordon?"

All faces turned to Jim, who blushed deeply. He cleaned his throat nervously and lifted his arm, pulling his sleeve up and showing the bisexual flag on his arm. Everyone but Lee and Harvey gasped, and Barbara grinned widely.

"Jim!"

"Listen, I just... its... ugh yes" he mumbled, pulling it down again. "But no one else can know okay? My father would hate me if he knew."

"Your secret is safe with us, my closeted friend" Oswald said, smiling and reaching out to give soft taps on Jim's hand. "Now back to my confused boyfriend, what does that question mark actually means Ed?"

"Oh god" he huffed and rolled his eyes. "I just don't know. I like who I like, I don't know if I'm gay or straight or bisexual or pansexual. I just do me, that's all."

"So... a green question mark" Tabitha said, chuckling. "How creative Nygma."

"I have an idea" Oswald said, smiling to himself and reaching for his purse. Everyone watched him confused before he pulled out a set of paints and picked up the purple one, opening the little cap and wetting his finger on it. Then, without asking, he lifted it up and drew a purple question mark on the right edge of his mouth, dotting it on his jaw and smiling. "There. Even more confused."

"How funny" Edward said, his face showing pure annoyance. Barbara gasped and nodded.

"I loved it! Excuse me" she said, picking up the pink paint and rushing to Edward's side, holding his face still while he complained and making a question mark on his forehead. "There!"

"I want to do one too" Tabitha said, getting up and walking towards Barbara, taking the blue paint and drawing a question mark over Edward's jaw. Deciding against complaining, he just closed his eyes and allowed them to do whatever they wanted. There was no escape anyway.

"My turn" Harvey said, grabbing the white and black paint, mixing them up and drawing another question mark on his face, this time in grey. Then, Butch came along with the brown paint, followed by Fox, who drew it in orange. Then Lee and Jim, writing down in white and yellow respectively.

When they finished, Edward had his whole face drawn on with several question marks in many, many colors.

"Oh this is the new Nygma flag. The confused flag" Barbara teased, and Edward finally opened his eyes, giving them an annoyed glance.

"Amazing."

"I think you look stunning" Oswald said, smiling widely at him, and Edward relaxed a bit, smiling lightly as Oswald leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. The paint that was on Ed's lips passed a little to Oswald's, somewhat breaking his whole look, but neither of them noticed. Edward just reached for the green paint and got his finger in it before drawing a small question mark on Oswald's face, right under his ear.

"There you go."

"Ugh you guys are gross" Tabitha said, shaking her head, and everyone laughed at her reaction as Oswald rolled his eyes and Edward smirked lightly.

"Happy pride everyone!" Barbara said, loudly, and the whole table cheered, before they returned to their food and waited for the parade.


End file.
